1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to current limiting fuses and more particularly to current limiting fuses capable of shaping and controlling the arc voltage developed by the fuse during high current interruptions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of current limiting fuses having the conventional notched design in the fuse element has presented a particular problem in applications for rotating rectifiers where failure occurs in the reduced cross-sections of the fuse element due to the mechanical and electrical stress incurred under normal operation. To avoid this problem in the conventional design would require that the element notches be eliminated. The uniform element thus created could result in the generation of unacceptably high arc voltage levels during fault current interruption. It would be desirable if there were provided a current limiting fuse for use in rotating rectifier equipment that provided the arc voltage control characteristics of the conventional notch-type fuse element or fuse elements having reduced cross-sectional area and was capable of withstanding the high mechanical and electrical stress associated with applications such as rotating rectifier equipment.